This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    AP antenna port    CP cyclic prefix    DCI downlink control information    DIP dominant interferer proportion    DMRS demodulation reference signals    EPDCCH enhanced physical downlink control channel    eREG enhanced resource element group    IRC interference rejecting combining    MMSE minimum mean square error    PDSCH physical downlink shared channel    PRB physical resource block    RE resource element
Enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH) has been specified in 3GPP LTE Release 11 in its technical specifications including, for example, TS 36.211 V11.2.0 Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical channels and modulation. The EPDCCH is a control channel that is frequency domain multiplexed with a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) at physical resource block (PRB) pair granularity. In 3GPP, a study item has been initiated that focuses on network assisted advanced user equipment (UE) receivers (interference cancelation). In that study, schemes where a network provides assistance to the UE such that better interference cancelation/suppression techniques are facilitated. The embodiments of the invention provide at least a novel method to provide improved interference cancelation/suppression techniques for user equipment.